


Love Connection

by liloempire



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: Adam goes on Love Connection and goes on three blind dates! Who will he choose??Based off the Fox Show Love Connection.





	Love Connection

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was briefly edited. Honestly I didn't even edit most of it bc I always write late at night on my phone and I'm too tired to edit right now. 
> 
> That being said just ignore my ramblings haha.

The Uber was at the Adam's door right on time and he was a little leery on the idea of being taken somewhere without knowing where he was going, but curiousity got the best of him.

Yesterday's date had been pretty great and although Adam didn't forsee the relationship really evolving to anything more he was still willing to keep it on the back burner in case today's date and tomorrow's didn't go well.

The Uber driver, Mark, was friendly and he kept the conversation up when Adam started it. He was too nervous to be only in his head so he talked about whatever came to mind. He asked if Mark was familiar with the area of California they were going to and Mark unfortunately was not.

"Hey, if you're too nervous or if you get any bad vibes about this I can take you back home," Mark said looking in the rear view mirror at Adam. "If you want I can even wait 5 minutes after we get there in case you want to leave.*

"Really? Dude that would be great. I don't really have any bad feelings, and I'm sure the production team did extensive research and made sure this guy wasn't crazy, but I don't know…I'm just anxious to meet him. Yesterday's date went pretty well, so I don't know why I'm so nervous today."

"You're probably just in your head. I'll wait just in case, but I'm sure it will be fine."

It was about an hour drive out of LA and as Adam stared at the desert scenery passing by he should of felt more nervous the farther out they got, but instead he could feel himself calming down. Plus Mark had really good music taste and after belting out the lyrics to a few old rock hits, Adam thought that even if this guy turned out to be crazy at least he had an hour of fun before he died.

Mark finally turned down a dirt road that had an overhead metal sign that said Shelton Ranch in cursive. As they drove down the road they passed horses milling about the gated open pastures, chewing on hay and galloping around. In the distance Adam could see a huge ranch house and tall, sasquatch of a man in a cowboy hat and boots. 'I've been matched with a fucking cowboy…', Adam thought to himself. He was so confused, this was certainly not what he expected. Adam had listed his preferences very precisly. He wanted someone who was liberal, motivated, and at least into some of the things he was into. He wasn't really sure what to make of this.

Mark pulled around to the front of the house with Adam's passenger door right in front of the man who was even taller than Adam expected. And Adam himself wasn't short. He had been taller than Nick, who he had went on a date with yesterday and his 6 feet stature put him 4 inches taller than Nick had been. The cowboy opened the door and stuck a hand in the car to help pull Adam out and Adam was met with the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. "Howdy," he finally said after taking a moment to survey the man in front of him he reached out and pulled the hat right off of the man's head and placed it on his own.

The tall man laughed, revealing laugh lines around his eyes and deep dimples in his cheeks. His hair was a dark, curly brown (and thankfully he wasn't balding under that hat) and to Adam's surprise he felt his own heart squeeze in his chest. "I'm Blake Shelton," the man said, sticking out one of the huge hands Adam had already grabbed onto before. Adam grabbed it again with his opposite hand and gave it a shake, "I'm Adam Levine. Did you bring me out here to kill me?" He took the hat off his head and placed it back on Blake's.

"Ha! No. I have no such intentions. I was under the impression that I was going to wine and dine you and possibly somehow persuade you into being my boyfriend," Blake responded, light blues eyes still crinkled and dimples still on full display. Adam's heart was doing weird contortions and gymnastics in his chest and he was worried that before this date even started he'd have to be rushed to the hospital.

"Hey Adam! Everything good?" Adam jumped in his skin, having completely forgot that Mark was still there waiting for Adam to decide if he wanted to stick it out or run. He was going to do the former, too interested in solving why his heart was so excited and what Blake Shelton was doing on this show trying to find love. He pulled away from the little bubble that had seemed to settle around him and Blake and gave Mark a nod, "Yeah it's good, here let me tip you," he reached into his pocket for his wallet (Blake had already prepaid for the ride), but Blake beat him to it, pulling out a crisp $20 bill and handing it to Mark through the front passenger window. "Thanks man," Mark said with a nod and turned around to give Adam a wink before peeling off back down the dirt driveway.

"Well I figured you must be hungry after that long drive so I thought we could have some snacks, before we get into the activities I have planned. I made reservations for dinner in town later so I promise I'll bring you back to civilization," Blake said as they made their way up the porch steps and into the house. "I hope you're not vegan. I mean I made other options just in case, but I hope you're not vegan cause I hunt for fun."

"I'm not vegan and I don't really have any objections to you hunting, but I don't know how I feel about doing it myself," Adam said with a smile.

"Aw c'mon. Maybe I can get you out there one day. I have another ranch in Oklahoma that I spend time at. I have this place here because I spend a lot of time writing songs in LA."

"You're a song writer?" Adam asked excitedly, as a singer/musician himself it was important that whoever he dated understood his weird schedules and love for music.

"Yeah, I've written a lot of the country hits on the radio and I've even gotten into folk writing lately. I sing too, but as I'm sure you've probably noticed there's not really any gay country artists out there so I just stay behind the scenes."

"Man I get it. I'm in a band and although I'm proud of my bisexuality it's definitely made this journey harder than if I was straight. It helps that I'm in a more open minded genre though."

"A band? Really?! Man that's awesome. It's a rock band right? What the name? Maybe I've heard some of your stuff."

"Yeah, rock! We're called Kara's Flowers, but we've been considering changing it. I've been thinking about Maroon 5. And possibly heading into a more pop rock direction... I've kind of got a pretty high singing voice. Some people think I sound like a girl," Adam let out a little laugh, scratching at the back of his head.

"Nothing wrong with that. It's important to have a unique sound. That's how you get out there and really make it. You should show me your stuff," Blake said glancing down at Adam with a smile as they finally made their way into the kitchen. "Now how about wings and a salad to start off with. Have you ever rode a horse?"

"No, actually," Adam laughed, "Are we riding horses?"

"If you want to! If not we can go ahead and go into town," Blake fixed Adam's plate and motioned for him to sit down at the wooden table. It had a matching bench and it was obvious that they were made uniquely and by hand. It was beautiful. Blake came by and sat down across from Adam, both plates in hand. "There's more if you want some. So do you do anything else besides music or is that your sole focus right now?"

"Thankfully we're doing well enough that it can be our only focus right now. That's really why I'm here. I'm getting too busy to date and while some might think that I should only be focused on music right now I want that support of someone by yourside. And something in me has been telling me that now is the right time to look for that too. I guess before the band stuff get's really big. We just got signed not that long ago."

"Congratulations! And that's understandable. I kind of did the opposite. I've been pursuing this song writing and music thing for so long that I forgot what it was like to date. Oh! Wait I forgot to get drinks," Blake stood up and headed over to the fridge, "I've got water, beer, sweet tea, and Coke."

"I'll take water and a beer. Thank you," Adam responded, picking up his fork and starting in on his salad. Blake came back with the drinks and sat down again. "So how long have you been songwriting and working out in LA?"

"Well I'm 30 now so it's been about 8 years that I've been doing it professionally. I've been doing music all of my life. When I was young my mom would put me in pageants so I could sing, but I realized around the time I turned 19 that I wasn't really into girls…I kind of had to change my plans around. I focused solely on the writing and production side of music and I kept writing and recording demos and sending them out and I moved to Nashville and finally got to play some of my songs for the big guys. And it took off from there. I've been coming to LA for about 6 years, but I finally gave in and got a place out here about 3 years ago."

"Wow that's great. You need to show me some of your stuff too,"

"Yeah! How about we finish up here and we can play each other some stuff. I've got a recording studio in the back of the house."

They quickly scarfed down their food and then Adam followed Blake through corridors until they got to the studio. Blake unlocked the door and stepped in. Adam followed him in admiring the expensive equipment and the rustic feel of the decor. Blake really had made it as a songwriter to be able to afford the stuff that he had. He must be churning out hit after hit. There was a guitar in the corner of the room and Blake gestured at the couch for Adam to have a seat before sitting next to him with the guitar. He strummed a bit and tuned the guitar for a second before introducing a song called I'll Name The Dogs, "I think this one went to Luke Bryan, but I can't remember." He launched into a sweet song about naming dogs and children and really Adam was too captured by how passionate Blake sounded and how beautiful his voice was to really pay attention to the lyrics of the song.

"Blake you're voice is so good! Why can't you just try to create a gay country market? It's a shame. I really think your voice is missing from the radio and I don't even listen to country music!"

Blake laughed and shook his head, "I don't know. I guess things are different than they were when I first started out, but it will still be a long time before more people are open minded about the lgbtqa in the country market. I thought about it, but that's a stress I'm not really wanting to handle. I'm okay with how my life is now."

"I get it definitely. Being out has been hard. That's why it took us so long to get to where we are, but it's been so validating to finally get to where we are now."

"Speaking of," Blake handed Adam the guitar, "It's your turn to play me something."

"Okay," Adam smiled, taking the guitar and settling it comfortably in his hands, "This is a new one that we're working on for the album, She Will Be Loved." He started the song and when he finished Blake smiled wide, blue eyes shining, and he gave Adam an enthusiastic applause.

"Wow I love your voice. You don't sound like a girl. I think your voice is sexy actually," Blake winked, his eyes piercing, and Adam felt himself blush.

"Thank you," Adam said, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Blake reached out and squeezed his thigh, before clapping his hands together loudly, "So! How about riding the horses? Are you down?"

"Yeah definitely! Can I use your restroom first?"

"Sure! I'll show you where it is and then I'll go get the food put away."

In the bathroom Adam took his phone out to film his obligatory phone confession, "Soooo, Blake is hot. Really hot. I didn't know what to expect when I first got here and saw a cowboy, but he's been so charming and amazing and I'm actually having a really good time." He closed out the video and washed his hands before stepping back out and finding his way into the kitchen where Blake was waiting.

Blake led him out the side door and they made their way to the stables. As they did, Blake mentioned that at his ranch in Oklahoma he had more than just horses and that he actually leased out some of the stalls at the ranch here for people who wanted to have horses, but couldn't afford to have the horse at their own place or didn't have the land for it and that's why he had so many horses here. Only two of them were actually his. "This is Ranger and this is Rocket," Blake introduced Adam to the horses in the stalls next to each other. "Here you can brush Ranger if you like, " he produced a brush from his hand and handed it off to Adam who proceeded to brush the horses hair. Ranger was what you would first think of if you thought of a horse. His coat was brown and his mane was a darker brown along with his tale, but Rocket was white with brown spots all along his coat and his mane was also dark brown. Adam pet and brushed Ranger with Blake's guidance and Blake gave him some food to palm feed the horse. Finally Blake helped Adam up onto the horse after putting on their harnesses and led Adam and Ranger and Rocket out into the field, before stepping up on Rocket. "We don't have to spend too much time out here. We actually have to been in town soon for the dinner and the other activities. But I figured we could circle around the lake. Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking that it was good that I didn't dress too fancy for this date. Is dinner fancy?"

"Nah it's more upscale casual, it gets busy on weekends though and that's why I needed the reservation. What you have on is fine I promise."

Adam followed Blake along a dirt trail to the lake and Blake gave some commentary about the sights he was seeing. The ranch was really beautiful and Adam could see himself daydreaming about being here on his off days. There was an energy about this place that was so relaxing. They rode around the lake with their horses side by side, making small but meaningful small talk, talking about whatever came to mind. Adam found out that he really liked making Blake laugh and he tried to do it as much as possible and Blake was pretty good at making him laugh as well. And Blake was really smart too. They didn't journey too much into politics, but from what they talked about Adam could tell that Blake was not a republican in the slightest. Which was surprising. Despite the fact that he knew he was gay, Adam still had his prior judgements about the cowboy. They made their way back to the stable and after getting off Rocket, Blake helped Adam down off Ranger, his big hands gripping Adam's hips. Adam didn't think it was healthy to have heart palpitations this often.

The drive into town went thankfully as awkward free as the rest of the date had gone. Blake settled on a 80s rock station and Adam was glad to have that genre in common. They sung along and jammed out to a few songs and when the commericals came on Blake would turn it down and they would get to know each other more. It made the drive go by fast and Adam was surprised when they were already pulling up to the restaurant. And Blake was the type of guy that liked to open doors and pull out chairs on the first date. He did all of this for Adam, first rushing to the other side of the truck to open the door for Adam and then opening the restaurant door. "You don't have to pull out my chair when we get to the table," Adam said with a laugh.

Blake chuckled, pushing a hand through his styled curls, "Sorry, I told you I haven't been on a date in awhile."

"No! It's okay. Chilvary isn't dead. It's refreshing. But also I won't be mad if you don't pull out my chair for me."

After letting the host know that they were there for their reservation they were thankfully led right back to their table which was candle lit and hidden in a cute nook of the restaurant. "I asked for this table specifically," Blake mentioned as they picked up their menus, "I noticed it when I ate here before and I thought it was cute for a date."

"Cute," Adam repeated with a smile, "I love it."

They perused their menus in silence for awhile, Blake mentioning that the fish was good here. The waitress came back and asked if they were ready to order drinks. "I was going to order a bottle of wine if you want. What do you like?" Blake asked.

"Hmm..."

"I can recommend something that goes with the meals you're getting if you like," The waitress piped in.

"That would be great. Do you know what you want?" Blake asked Adam.

"Yeah I'm ready to order. I would like the steak, medium rare please," Adam said pointing at the menu.

"And I would like the steak as well," Blake said smiling up at Adam, "I'll have it medium rare too."

"Okay great. I know the perfect wine that goes with it. Do you have a budget?"

"No, bring us whatever bottle you recommend."

The waitress left with that and Blake gave Adam a brief smile, "The steak here is really good. So if you don't mind me asking, what was your last relationship like?"

"No I don't mind at all. It was good. It was about two years ago. I was still working and doing music on the side, but we just ended up shifting with our life directions and we couldn't really find a way to make it work. My last relationship was with a girl, but I've had a few flings here and there since, but nothing that's really stuck. What about you?"

Blake took a sip of his water, his eyes wandering around the room, before connecting back with Adam's, "My last relationship was with my first boyfriend ever. We were together for about 5 years. We started dating a year before I really took off in the music business. I kind of started neglecting our relationship and focusing more on business and it was his idea to break it off. I was really hurt at first, but I realized it was for the best. We're still in touch, but we don't talk often."

Adam nodded and for some reason felt compelled to reach out to hold Blake's hand. He let himself go with the feeling and was happy that Blake accepted the motion with a gracious smile, their hands weaving and interlacing together. Adam steered the discussion into something more light hearted and the went through their experiences in the music industry. Their wine was brought to them and after a glass of liquid courage Adam went into the more deeper pre-relationship questions, whether Blake wanted kids and if he wanted to be married and how his family life was. They were both big on family despite both coming from divorced parents.

Finally the waitress came with their meals and Adam realized that him and Blake had been holding hands the entire time. He let go of Blake's hand regretfully, but was rewarded with food. The steak was amazing and they both ate in silence for awhile, enthralled with their food. Blake pointed at the steak and gave a thumbs up as he chewed and Adam laughed as he tried to chew. Adam was starting to wonder if going on the third date tomorrow was even worth his time. He really doubted that whoever the person was that he was meeting tomorrow could top Blake. He was really enjoying the date so far and he loved what Blake had planned. He had been taken outside of his comfort level at first, but with Blake being so charming and comfortable he had quickly adapted. When they finished eating, bellies full and slightly tipsy from the wine, Blake led Adam outside with a hand on the small of his back. "I figured we could walk around for awhile, there's a park not too far from here and then we could have some dessert if you're up for it."

"That sounds great," Adam said. He was standing in front of Blake and he shivered from the change in temperature of the cooler night air. But it wasn't really cold, so maybe it was because of the way Blake was looking at him. Like he already thought the moon shone out of Adam's ass. Blake reached out, grabbed Adam's hand and linked their fingers together and began to lead them out of the parking lot towards the sidewalk that was in front of the restaurant. They walked down the sidewalk, making small jokes and keeping each other laughing. Blake talked more about his family and told some funny stories from his childhood, even daring to stop and show Adam some awkward pictures from the puberty phase.

Adam showed his as well to keep it fair after laughing at an awkward black and white picture of Blake in a mullet and glasses. The walk to the park was short and they walked around for awhile until the effects of the alcohol had worn down and Blake felt sober enough to drive. During their walk they filmed another obligatory video for the show, having already done one earlier while riding horses. They made their way back to Blake's truck and Blake made a short drive to another restaurant, The Cheesecake Factory, and they ordered cheesecake to go and sat and ate it on the bench outside of the restaurant.

"I've had a really good night," Blake said smiling at Adam as they made their way back to his truck, "I wanted to ask you if you were comfortable with me taking you home or do you want me to call another Uber."

"I don't mind you taking me home," Adam replied, smiling softly up at Blake.

"Okay," Blake responded. They just stood their smiling for awhile, Blake's eyes tracing Adam's face, but continually journeying back down to stare at Adam's lips. "I've been wanting to do this all day," he said finally, his hand coming up to cup the side of Adam's face, tilting it up as he came closer. Adam inhaled in a breath as they kissed, lips connecting. Adam couldn't even say how much he had wanted this all day as well. Blake had definitely been more of a gentleman about it than Nick had been. Blake parted his lips around Adam's his other hand trailing down Adam's back and as they continued to kiss. Blake tasted like the strawberry glaze that had adorned his cheesecake and he smelled like the musk of the earth in the best way possible. He felt comfortable in the way being at home does and Adam could spend all day kissing him. Blake licked his lips briefly and Adam parted his mouth slightly allowing Blake to explore his mouth more. There was underlying want for more there that Adam could feel was palpable between the both of them, but they both seemed to know that this wasn't ending here and that they could explore that later.

They parted smiling and both slightly out of breath. They climbed back in the truck and after a confirmation of Adam's address Blake started the drive to Adam's place. Blake had the radio on an old country station and let it play lowly. They talked over the music a few times, but otherwise sat in comfortable silence, Blake's hand in Adam's. When they pulled up to Adam's apartment, Blake walked him to the front door in old fashion and gave Adam a kiss goodnight. It was a bit more hungrier than their first and left Adam with a sense of a promise and a want for more.

Adam found himself in his third date thinking about nothing other than Blake which left poor Matthew with not a lot to work with. They still had fun though, playing bumper cars and then heading to the bar. But Matthew's disappointment was evident when the night ended without a kiss.

***

Adam couldn't believe that he was actually here, that he had decided to do this crazy show even though he had truly had a good time in the dates. His heart was pounding as he heard Andy Cohen mention that it was time to meet the first single. They played his introduction video and he hears himself talking about his music and how that had left little time for dating and then they were pushing him to walk on stage. He took a deep breath and waved and he walked on to the stage towards Andy Cohen, saying hello and giving him a handshake.

"How are you doing?" Andy asked as they took a seat in the big red chairs.

"I'm doing great, Andy, how about you?"

"I'm doing amazing. Thank you for being here Adam. You're a handsome man, I'm surprised you're still single. If I wasn't taken, I'd of taken you out myself."

Adam laughed, looking down at his lap, "Wow I appreciate that sentiment Andy. Thank you."

"You're welcome! Well, we matching Adam with three guys based on his preferences. Meet the guys Adam went on dates with."

They watched the clip play introducing Nick, Blake and Matthew. Adam smiled as each other played, but felt his smile widen when Blake's came on the screen. They had a clip of him on his front porch, strumming his guitar and they had clips of him writing songs and taking care of his horses.

"Okay, it's time for our studio audience to get involved. Remember this is a $10,000 decision because later in the show if Adam makes the same choice she'll walk out of here $10,000 richer. Make your vote now."

Adam clapped as the audience starting voting and shouting names of the men they think he chose. He heard Nick's name mentioned a few times and he wouldn't be surprised if they thought Blake was the least likely to be chosen. He certainly wouldn't of chosen Blake for him if he hadn't of known better.

Andy announced that voting was ending and went through his spiel that the men hadn't seen or spoken to Adam since their dates, but that they were backstage and ready to spill everything. They started with Matthew first and went through the first initial impression rating. Matthew gave Adam an 8 and Adam gave Matthew a 7. They went through the details of the date, Andy asking if their were any red flags. Matthew said that he could tell that Adam wasn't that into him and Adam apologized, saying he had been distracted and Andy was disappointed to find out that there hadn't been a kiss.

From there they went to Nick. Nick gave Adam a 10 and Adam gave Nick a 9. They played the clip of Nick's intial reaction to Adam and Nick had said in the video that Adam was super hot which made Adam blush and look down at his lap. They detailed the date and Adam said he had a great time and that Nick was fun.

"Maybe we'll be seeing you later Nick," Andy said. "And finally it's our song writing cowboy with a heart of gold, Blake!"

"Hi Andy! Thanks for having me," Blake said as his face popped onto the screen, "Hey Adam, you're looking very handsome."

Adam's face broke out into a smile, "Thanks cowboy. You're looking very dapper yourself." Blake chuckled, his dimples popping big on the screen.

"Ugh oh, you guys seem very smitten. I'm excited to here about this date. First let's see what your first impressions were. Blake you rated Adam a…" They watched as the meter dipped up and down, "A 10! Wow! Adam you rated Blake a…" Blake crossed his fingers together and grimaced as the meter went up and down, " A 10! So there was an immediate attraction."

"Andy I didn't know what to expect. Especially when I saw the cowboy hat and boots. But look at him. He's so handsome and he made me feel comfortable immediately with those dimples and blue eyes," Adam smiled up at the screen and gave Blake a wink, "And he's so tall."

"Wow! That's great! I thought you guys were an odd pairing, but it seems like it's working. Tell us about the date Blake."

"Well I had Adam picked up and taken to my ranch."

"Which let me tell you I was scared out of my wits because I had no idea where I was going, but the Uber driver was great and he had my back in case I needed to get out of there. But when I met Blake I just felt so comfortable, that all my nerves flew away."

Blake laughed, "Yeah he asked me if I was going to kill him and I told him that was definitely not my intention. I had a small meal prepared because I didn't want him to get too hungry before we did our activities. I made wings and then we showed each other our music in the studio I have."

"Right! You write songs. Adam did you like his songs?"

"I did Andy, Blake is extremely talented."

"And Adam is really talented as well. He played me a song his band is working on and I was blown away by his voice."

"Wow you guys are giving me a heart boner," Andy replied and Blake and Adam laughed along with the audience. "Here's an video of Adam on the date." They played Adam's video from the bathroom talking about how hot Blake was. "Wow, I can see this date was going very well. What happened next."

"Well next I showed Adam my horses and we went for a little ride and then I took him into town to nice restaurant."

"How was the restaurant, Adam?"

"It was great, Andy. We both ordered steak and the waitress recommended this amazing wine and I swear I had a mouth orgasm with every bite of steak. It was just that good."

"That does sound good. You're making wish I was there. Did the date continue after that?"

"Yes, Blake and I were a little tipsy from drinking the whole bottle of wine," Adam laughed, "So we decided to go on a walk to a nearby park," they played the video of them laughing at the park, "And after that we got cheesecake from The Cheesecake Factory. "

"Was the cheesecake good Blake?"

"It was phenomenal Andy."

"Now I have to ask. Was there a kiss?" Andy asked, looking between Blake and Adam with hopeful eyes.

"There was a kiss," Adam responded with a soft smile, looking up at Blake's big blue eyes. Blake nodded and smiled back. "It was a really good kiss."

"Yes!" Andy clapped his hands together, "So from there what happened."

"Blake took me home and walked me to my front door and everything. He's a complete southern gentleman. His mom should be proud. Thanks Ms. Dorothy. Your son is great," Adam said into the camera.

"Thank you Adam. She'll never shut up about that," Blake said covering his face with his hands as he laughed embarrassedly.

"Well Blake. Hopefully we see you later. Thanks so much. Alright it's time for Adam to choose who he wants to take on a romantic overnight date, will it be Matthew, Nick or Blake? We'll find out after the break."

Andy smiled at Adam as the break started, "Wow it seems like you and Blake really hit it off?"

"We did. I was so skeptical. When I saw him I was kind of thinking, 'how did I get matched with a republican, gay cowboy'. But he's great! So fucking great!"

"I can see that! He seems so down to earth and I can tell y'all have verryy good energy together. I'm very excited about this match...it looks like we need to go back on. Okay let's stand by the gate." They were motioned towards the gate and Andy was counted in. "Welcome back to Love Connection! This week Adam went on three dates with Matthew, Nick and Blake and he's chosen one guy to go on a romantic, overnight date with. Will it be Matthew, Nick or Blake? We're about to find out." The bridge came down and out came Blake, his dimples shining bright like the craters in the moon and his blue eyes clearer than any ocean. Adam was enamored and Andy was elated. "It's Blake!"

Blake strolled up to Adam, full of country swagger and Adam's knees maybe went a little weak. He grabbed Adam and planted a huge kiss on the side of his forehead.

"Hi Blake! It's nice to meet you," Andy said, sticking out his hand for a handshake. "Well Adam isn't the only one who's made a choice tonight. Based on the videos we watched earlier our studio audience made a decision on who they thought would be Adam's Love Connection and we're about to see who they picked. If they pick Blake than Adam you've won $10,000 and if they chose someone else than at least you get a romantic overnight date. Let's find out who they chose!" They pictures of the men shuffled and shuffled until Nick's picture popped up. "Aww, looks like the audience chose Nick. Well you still get your date and a romantic overnight stay."

"It's okay, Blake is worth more than $10,000," Adam said, squeezing Blake's hand and giving the taller man a smile.

"Aww you guys are too cute! Well good luck! And we'll check in with you later."

And with that Adam and Blake made their way off stage hand in hand.

After they were given the okay to go Adam followed Blake outside where they were whisked away in a limo to their overnight date. They were cuddled up in the corner, Blake's arm around Adam's shoulders so he was fitted into side and Adam had never understood how a person could feel like home before then. "I'm so glad you chose me," Blake said.

"Are you kidding? There was no way I wouldn't choose you." Blake chuckled and kissed Adam's hair and Adam tilted his head up for a kiss, making sure to deepen it this time, exploring Blake's mouth with all of his enthusiasm. "I need your number by the way," he said when they parted as hey pulled up to the hotel.

"We can do it when we get to the room. Even if somehow this doesn't work out we can at least work on music together."

"Yeah, that would be great," Adam smiled, "We should definitely do that even if it does work out."

***

Adam and Blake shared an amazing getaway at the vineyard and hotel spa and are still making it work! Blake understands Adam's chaotic work schedule and plans to join Adam on some of his business trips and tours. Adam has even encouraged Blake to record some of his own songs. The pair are doing great! Looks like Love Connection has it's third love connection of the season!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Marta. As always thank you for encouraging me to write more!


End file.
